


Astro Boy

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: Adopting a kid is easier said than done.--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 22: Parents





	Astro Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting back on track with Sheith Month! Life sort of happened and I didn't have time to write over this past week. I definitely won't be done with all of the prompts at the end of the month, but I'm hoping to finish up during the first week of August. I'm going to try and do as much catch up as I can tomorrow, but Day 21 is going to be a chapter for A King and His Castle and I might write more chapters using other prompts. Might also not simply because of timing, but also my goal for the Royalty AU was to write as many chapters as I could using Sheith Month prompts. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com!

“A kid?” Keith looks up from his laptop at his husband, his eyebrow raised. Shiro stands next to the couch, his back ramrod straight and his hands tight at his sides. It’s the most nervous Keith has ever seen him and his instinct is to wrap his arms around Shiro and calm him down. Instead, he says, “I would love to have a kid, but are you sure that’s something we should do?”

“I... the nightmares haven’t been that bad lately. I can probably keep it together enough to not wake the kid in the middle of the night,” says Shiro. His words break Keith’s heart and this time, he listens to his instincts. He reaches out to grab Shiro’s arm and pulls him down onto the couch next to him. 

“Shiro, I think you would be a great dad. I’m just not sure I’d be the best parent.” He stares down at his hands for a moment and picks at his fingernail. 

“Keith, you’d be a great dad. And you’re not doing it alone. We’re doing it together. Our kid’s gonna love you so much. I know it because I love you so much.” Shiro leans over and presses a kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith blushes and bites his lip.

“I just... My mom is great and I miss my dad, but it’s not like I grew up with the best example of functional parents. What if I fuck up? What if I fuck up so bad it fucks up our kid and they blame me for the rest of their life?” 

Shiro smiles. “No one is a perfect parent. The fact that you care enough to be worried about this already shows that you won’t be bad. We’ll work together to raise this kid, but I know I want our family to be more than just us. I always thought I’d be too sick by the time I was old enough to be a dad and now that I’m not, I want to give it a try. I understand if you don’t want to, but I know you’ll be an amazing dad.” 

Keith feels tears start to gather in the corners of his eyes, but he refuses to let himself cry just yet. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and pulls him close. “If you really want to try, if you really think we can do this, then I’m in. Let’s have a kid, Shiro.” Shiro pulls back from the embrace and presses his mouth to Keith’s. Keith feels the tears slide down his cheeks, but he feels so emotionally full. 

As it turns out, adopting a child is easier said than done. At first, they decide that they want to adopt a baby. They know that it’s harder than adopting an older child, but the idea of holding a baby in their arms seems like a dream come true. Babies are hard to care for, but Shiro wants one and the idea of seeing his husband holding a baby gives Keith a warm feeling in his chest. After four months of searching, they find a nineteen year old who spent far too long denying her pregnancy. Too far along to terminate the pregnancy, but not ready to be a mother, she is the perfect choice for Keith and Shiro. 

The day she’s supposed to give birth, Keith and Shiro are sitting in their living room, desperately waiting for the phone call. The TV is on, but it’s on a low volume. Neither of them is really watching it, but they need to at least try to take their mind off of their future baby, their future daughter. At almost two in the morning, Shiro’s phone rings and he answers it within seconds, turning on speaker phone immediately. “Hey, it’s Shiro and Keith! How’s she doing?”

“She’s doing great, both her and the kid! But... Well, I wish I wasn’t making this phone call.” 

Both of their faces fall. “What’s wrong?” Keith’s voice is hot with panic. 

“I’m sorry, but she wants to keep the baby. She won’t let her go. I’m so sorry.” 

“Thanks for letting us know.” Shiro clicks the phone off and immediately stands up. Keith trails behind him, refusing to let his husband go off on his own. He follows Shiro into their guest room, now remodeled as the new baby’s room. The walls had been painted a soft purple and they had spent the entire weekend putting together the furniture. Shiro grips the side of the crib and drops to his knees; harsh sobs fall from his lips. Keith runs to his side and pulls Shiro into his arms. They cry against each other until the sun starts to peak in from the window.

After that, Keith refuses to try and find a baby. He knows he can’t handle the heartbreak, not again, and neither can Shiro. Keith calls the orphanage he had spent his preteen years in, his hands practically shaking as the memories come back. A week later, he’s walking up to the front door, Shiro’s hand tights against his. 

Keith spends the whole walkthrough feeling like he wants to jump out of his skin. But when he spots the boy, he knows it’s their son. As all of the other kids rush for their attention, this kid hangs back. He’s older than a lot of them and he’s reading a book about astronomy. Keith watches Shiro push past all of the other kids and drops down next to the boy. The boy looks at Shiro, his eyes wide and his hands tight on the book.

“Hey, that book looks pretty cool. Do you want to tell me about it?” says Shiro with a smile.

The boy blushes in embarrassment and looks away from Shiro. “It’s just a book about space. No big deal.” 

“I think space is super cool. I used to be a space pilot.” 

The boy’s mouth drops open. “No way!” 

“Yes way! Both me and my husband, Keith.” He looks back at Keith and finally, Keith dares to approach. 

He drops down next to Shiro and grins. “Hey, what’s your name? I’m Keith, and this is Shiro.” 

“Asher. When you were in space, where did you go?” 

“Where didn’t we go?” says Keith. “We saw the whole universe.” 

Asher’s mouth drops open and the book falls from his hands. “You gotta tell me everything!” 

Keith and Shiro look at each other with smiles on their faces. “What do you want to know?”


End file.
